Without You
by swimhard2787
Summary: NWN2 OC.  A KCCasavir oneshot.  A purely emotional read, caused by a very emotional movie.  Do enjoy it!  I do not own the song lyrics, but I have given them due credit!


_(**Author's note: **Most of the lyrics, in italics, all before the second-to-last, are from a song in the movie RENT called "Without You." The second to last is from a Pink song called, "Who Knew." So, enjoy! I was in a rather solemn mood when I wrote this, so... still, enjoy it.)_

_Without you, the ground thaws…_

She could remember the first time she met him, a powerful warrior seeking judgment and death for a young man's mistake. She had fallen for his bright, sky-blue eyes and his beautiful smile, the deep rumble of his voice heaven to her ears.

…_the rain falls, the grass grows._

She had fought with him, beside him, admiring the way he would lose himself in battle. She could see his passion, his fire, but he would look at her with bashful eyes, his voice unsure.

_Without you, the tides change…_

He would send timid glances her way, but look away the moment she caught him. He was shy and reserved; he'd never met a woman like her before. She was fierce and independent, and worthy of admiration. Worthy of a better man than he, he knew for sure.

…_the boys run, the oceans crash…_

He had offered himself as a swordsman, offering her protection, his honor, his loyalty. He only wanted to remain by her side. He could remember the way she grasped her hand when she had accepted him; she could see happiness shining in his ice-blue eyes. She gave him hope.

…_the moon glows, the river flows…_

They had traveled together for many months. They laughed together; they sang together, they shared their dreams and their aspirations, their doubts and their fears. He watched as she battled those who would seek to destroy her, and she emerged victorious, stronger and better. He loved her.

…_but I die without you._

They had cried together. They had mourned together. She had defended him from jealous eyes, from biting tongues and vicious words. He could never tell her how he felt, only that he wanted to protect her. He was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't love him. He could only pray that she loved him in return. On nights when she would sit beside him in silence, offering only her company to ease the loneliness, he knew it.

_Without you, the hand gropes…_

He had always been so reticent, so withdrawn. Every admission of his soul would come with a flush of the cheeks and a hasty escape. She had wondered what had been done to him to make him so hesitant. She only wanted his happiness. She loved him.

…_the ear hears, the pulse beats._

She had known of his feelings for ages. When he came to her one night, she had been expecting it. They had waited long enough. He had given her his heart, and she had given hers in return. Months of stolen glances and furtive touches were forgotten as she found herself in his arms, his kiss pure ecstasy.

_The mind churns, the heart yearns…_

His timid façade was cast aside, every bit of shyness broken as they lay together. His passion had been incredible, unmatched and unbelievable. His love for her burned brightly as he bared himself, giving her everything, body, heart, and soul, only to find that hers lay waiting for him, and only him. She had taken his heart and cradled it gently, holding it close to hers as they spent the night together, exploring the new depths of their love.

…_the tears dry without you._

Days later, she had found herself surrounded by falling rubble, the ceiling crumbling above her head. She had been betrayed, but she would not leave her comrades. She would not leave her love. She had tried to save him, to bring him with her as they ran, but he had stayed behind. She could remember his last kiss, his last kiss before he vanished under marble, sacrificing his life for hers. He loved her.

_Life goes on, but I'm gone…_

And now, as she knelt at his tomb, her eyes bleeding her pain, she could remember the feel of his love, the warmth of his body and the heat of his touch, the scent of his skin and the beat of his pulse. She could remember his last kiss and the wonderful taste of his lips.

_That last kiss, I'll cherish, until we meet again._

She loved him.

'_Cause I die, without you._

Her soul wept, her heart screamed as she clutched at cold stone, wanting to die.

Only wanting to be with her love again.


End file.
